The Thing I was missing
by JStreet
Summary: Castiel wants to tell Dean something he's been keeping a secret, but when Cas attempts telling Dean, Dean figures it out, he might shock Cas.  Written for youtube video by the same title by TohruFinalFantasy.


Summary: Cas has been wanting to tell Dean something for a very long time, he just wasn't sure how to do it. Now he's finally going to try, but will what Dean has to say in return shock him?

sidenote: This was written for a music video from Youtube by the same title by ToruFinalFantasy. Rated M cause kissing scene at end of story. Enjoy!  
>-<p>

Dean paced the floor of the rundown hotel room he and Sam had been staying in for the past week, on a job Bobby had called them out on, just a few miles down the road from the Salvage Yard. Castiel had called Dean out of the blue, asking to meet him back at the hotel room after a year of not seeing one another.

"Come on Cas! You wanted me to meet you here at the hotel, so I left Sam back at the diner, now I'm waiting here for you, pacing this stupid hotel room. This isn't like you to keep me waiting when you call me." Dean shouted into the silence of the room, hoping the angel was listening. Dean swiped a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, impatience coloring his face. "Son of a bitch.." the characteristic sound of fluttering filled the room. "Hello Dean." "Cas..you call me and then I wait around for you to show up, it's not like you. You sounded concerned, what's the deal?" Concern from the angel usually meant they were walking into the end of the world apocalypse kind of danger.

"Dean I..I wanted to speak with you alone." Cas' looked away from Dean, worry crossing his face, how could he tell Dean what he'd been holding back for two years, how would he react? Before conversation could continue, both turned to face the door, being blown off its hinges, in its place, a hot headed, suit wearing angel, brandishing an angel blade. "I knew it would pay to follow you Castiel. You led us right to the Winchesters. Raphael's been hunting for them since last year. You will return home to the garrison and take orders from Raphael or die." Castiel brought out the angel blade from in his sleeve, thrusting the blade forward, bringing the blade to the throat of the angel. "Go back to Raphael, tell him he won't lay a hand on the Winchesters or I'll kill him myself. Leave..I won't ask twice."

Dean smirked, "What he said!" The angel vanished, leaving Cas and Dean standing in the wartorn hotel room. Before conversation could finish, Sam ran through what remained of the doorway, looking around the room at what was left of the front door wide eyed as Castiel vanished. Sam handed Dean the white paper bag from the diner, wearing his bitch face. "Nice to see you too Castiel!" He picked up his laptop from underneath the bed next to his dufflebag. "What just happened here? What did Cas want?" "I'm not sure Sammy, he never had the chance, we were attacked, we have to get out of here. Cas was followed by that dick, Raphael is out for blood, ours and Cas'. We should head back to Bobby's, wait it out in the panic room for awhile. We should call Cas and have him meet us there, get him out of sight of the angels for a bit." Dean said to Sam, as he packed up his clothing from the room. Sam closed up his laptop, picking up his bag, and the supply bag from beneath the bed.

An hour later, Sam had fallen asleep against the car window. Dean pulled his cellphone from his pocket, paging through the numbers, finding Cas. He pressed a button, dialing the number, he waited for the voicemail. "I..I don't understand why..why do you want me to say my name?" Dean smiled through the voicemail and waited on the beep. "Hey Cas, it's me. We left the hotel, we're on our way to Bobby's, meet us there. We need to get out of sight of Raphael for awhile. Watch your back, and by the way, you need a new voicemail." he disconnected the phone and focused on the rest of the drive.

It was the middle of the night when Dean pulled into the Singer Salvage Yard. Dean took a deep breath of South Dakota air from the opening in his rolled down window. This was the closest they had to home, Bobby would be inside welcoming them in. Dean shook Sam's shoulder, "Hey Sam, we're home." Sam woke up from the passenger seat enough to reach in the backseat for his bag, and leave the car, staggering into the house tiredly. Dean exited his side of the car, going to the back seat for his bag, fluttering of wings sounded as he turned around toward the house. A few feet away, standing against a stack of smashed cars in the salvage yard, illuminated by the white street lamp lights above, he truly was an angel. "I got your call, I can't stay for long Dean." Castiel walked toward Dean, meeting his gaze."I have a war to get back to, my brothers are fighting Raphael and we're not doing so well, I have to return to my post. I came to be sure you weren't followed and uninjured." Cas looked Dean up and down as if assuring himself his charge was alright. Cas locked eyes with Dean one more time before turning to walk away.

Dean reached out for Cas' arm, grasping his trenchcoat. "Cas hold up, you were going to tell me something earlier." Dean kept a hold on Cas' arm, turning him back to meet his green eyes. A million of these moments just spent gazing into each other's eyes flashed through Dean's mind. "Dean..for the first time..I feel.." Cas dropped his gaze, unsure of how to continue. "You feel what Cas? You can say what you need to say." Dean ran his tongue across his lips, and lowered his head to meet Cas' eyes, putting on his "I'm listening" serious look, pursing his lips together. Castiel's mind raced, trying to find a way to finish his thought, at a loss for words he turned away from Dean. "I have to leave, my brothers are waiting on me to head up the attack." he began to walk away, but felt something odd, he wiped a thumb across his cheek, his vessel..he..was crying.

A lone tear slid from his blue eye. "I love you too." Dean spoke up, yelling toward Cas, stopping Castiel dead in his tracks. Castiel turned back toward Dean, a look of schock crossing his normally unemotional face. Dean nodded, smiling at his angel. Castiel returned to standing in front of Dean. "For that whole year..I felt like there was this hole in my gut, that something was missing..you know what it was? It was you." Castiel reached up to Dean's cheek and wiped a tear that was falling from his eye, moving his hand to the side of Dean's face, cupping his cheek. Dean leaned into Castiel's hand Dean leaned down a moment later, bringing his lips to the angel's. Cas reached his hand into Dean's hair as he returned the kiss. Cas unfurled his wings, still invisible to Dean, wrapping them around Dean protectively. Though Dean could not see them, he felt the brush of wings touch the scar on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's strong shoulders.

At that moment, Bobby stepped outside the house, wondering what was keeping the elder Winchester from coming inside. He glanced over to the street lamp above the salvage yard, as the light illuminated Dean and his angel, wrapped in each other's arms. Bobby shook his head, "It's about time..idjits." and quietly snuck back inside.


End file.
